A Devil's Call
by SakuraWindChime
Summary: Team Natsu arrive back to Fairy Tail after an unusual mission. None of them were particularly hurt, but strange happenings begin to occur to Lucy in the aftermath that the rest of them find difficult to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Fairy Tail, the emotion-killing Hiro Mashima does (seriously, the recent chapters!)

* * *

**A Devil's Call**

**Chapter 1**

Brown eyes stared out of the train window at the oncoming trees of Magnolia, reflecting her joyful expression of being able to return home again. It was always good to come back to the Guild after a long mission. Its atmosphere is so safe and welcoming. For the blonde, the thought of finally being able to have a bath was a relief. She knew the rest of Team Natsu felt the same sense of relief. There was always an air of ease around her friends upon the return home, even after the hardest of missions.

This mission had been one of those difficult ones, especially for Lucy. Team Natsu had been specifically requested by a quartz farmer on Akuma Island to disband a group of mage bandits, who were stealing the precious stones he was mining. It was unusual for Fairy Tail to receive requests for particular mages, but Makarov had not seen anything amiss, so he permitted his children to go.

Though, by the time the Fairies had reached the cabin of their client, he had been killed by the bandits. They never found the body during their time there, but it could be safely assumed he was dead. Considering the amount of blood that decorated the log interior, along with the wreckage that was his possessions. The team was in for a further surprise, when these 'bandits' were actually a small group of dark magic users.

"Aye!"

Lucy was broken out of her thoughts at Happy's outburst. She blinked a few times to clear her memory clouded eyes, to see the train was pulling into Magnolia Station. She looked down at the pink haired boy laying unconscious on her lap, after being knocked out by Erza. Lucy always found it comical when the equip mage whacked Natsu round the head, to put him out of his misery. She had found the act shocking at first, but she quickly came accustomed to it. There was always a motherly look in Erza's eyes when she attacked him, making it quite clear she only did it out of affection. Lucy laughed to herself, it was just like Erza to use violence to show her love.

Lucy's mind soon came back to thoughts about their latest mission when looking at her friends. Thankfully, none of them had received any life threatening injuries and had come out of the ordeal virtually unscathed. But, they all sported a bandage here and there, though nothing that their Sky Dragon could not heal back at the Guild.

The blonde's attention was drawn on Gray as he stood up, proceeding to kick Natsu in the side. "Oi, flame breath, wake up!"

Having heard the insult after gargling awake, said Fire Slayer sprung to his feet from Lucy's lap. Happy flew off him, perturbed by the sudden movement, while Natsu advanced on Gray almost growling, "what was that, snowman?"

Erza raised herself from her seat opposite Lucy, coming to stand beside the two who were glaring each other down.

"Already bickering, boys?" The red haired women crossed her arms and raised a questioning eyebrow.

At being caught arguing by the Titania, two sets of eyes widened. Natsu and Gray quickly broke their rival showdown, to scramble into their we're-the-best-of-friends-never-screaming-at-each-other half hug.

Lucy walked by, laughing at their charade. One glance at their impossibly wide grins would make any passer-by snicker. But, it was what it took to make Erza happy enough to go and collect her luggage. After she left, the two boys sighed in unison at having narrowly escaped her wrath _again_.

_They'll never learn_, Lucy thought as she descended into another set of giggles.

The three of them got off the train to join Erza, with her mountain of baggage behind her, and Happy. Then, the team set off towards the Fairy Tail guild.

After having ran ahead, Natsu turned round to face Lucy, walking backwards as he talked. "You've got enough rent money now, right Luce?"

"I sure have," Lucy beamed at the Dragon Slayer.

"Great!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air, giving the blonde his signature childish grin.

It was then that Lucy glanced towards the dark haired boy walking beside her. To discover he was, yet again, walking around without his shirt on. She could still hardly phantom how oblivious he was to temperature change. Or, even that he could no longer feel material against his skin. They must all be immune to it, because not even Natsu realised when he was speaking to her.

She rolled her eyes before speaking, "Gray, you've lost your shirt again."

The boy dramatically halted, looking down at himself. "Ah, when did that happen?!" He exclaimed. The rest of the group stopped in their tracks to look on the scene. Gray turned left and right in quick succession, frantically searching for the missing article of clothing. Natsu laughed as the boy continued to seem like a lost puppy.

It dawned on him. "Damn, I must have left it on the train. It was one of my favourites!" The ice mage lifted his hands in the air in exasperation. "You guys go on to the Guild, I'll meet you there," he waved at us before beginning to jog back to the station.

"Exhibitionist," Natsu mumbled after him. Unfortunately, he did not say it quietly enough to evade Erza's ear, as she fixed him with an intense glare. Earning a chuckle from Lucy. At the delighted sound, Natsu looked at her and grinned, happy to have made her laugh.

"Let's go, guys. I want some fish," Happy whined above us, drawing three pairs of eyes up to him.

"Yes, let's," Erza agreed, nodding her head.

Team Natsu, minus Gray, continued along the main road of Magnolia toward the guild hall. There was a faint throb that had begun building in Lucy's head, but she ignored it for now as she wanted to see everyone again. Just as much as Erza and Natsu were excited to see their family after a week of being away. The majestic building that is the Fairy Tail guild hall loomed closer and closer, as young wizards walked up the road. Natsu picked up his pace, which the rest of the group quickly matched with equal amounts of enthusiasm.

The Fire Dragon Slayer changed his speed into a run towards the ever approaching wooden doors of the beer hall. He proceeded to kick himself off of the ground and lifted his legs into a flying-kick stance, aimed straight for the mid section of the entrance.

Lucy jogged after Natsu, leaving Erza behind with her luggage trailing behind her, and reached out toward the boy. "No, Natsu, don't-"

But, it was too late. Natsu had smashed through the doors, leaving a resounding crash in his wake.

"-Break... the doors," Lucy finished, her outstretched arm, and head, drooping at his actions.

No doubt he had added yet another layer of dents on the brick wall from the handle. The blonde was relatively surprised that the wood had not been completely pulverized already, from Natsu's continuous violent entrances.

_Maybe Master had it reinforced with magic, just to serve as protection from Natsu_, Lucy considered thoughtfully, internally laughing.

"We're back!" Natsu announced, excitedly.

"Welcome home," Mira chimed from beside the bar, as Erza and Lucy walked through the gaping hole of the doorway.

Natsu walked toward the two Strauss sisters beside the bar, as the Celestial Mage looked around the familiar room. Bright faces and smiles greeted her, she could not help but return the infectious glee of her family. They were obviously all glad to see that those they cared about had come back home safe. Lucy was so grateful to all these people for giving her the love, and fierce loyalty, she had desperately needed after her Mama died. Her Father was cold and brutal to his only daughter, but Master Makarov, though he could never replace Jude, was like the father figure Lucy had dreamed of.

Her brown eyes zoomed in on the blue coloured mage approaching Erza and herself, who were still standing by the door.

"Where is Gray-sama?" Juvia asked the two girls, clasping her hands in front of her with a worried expression decorating her features.

Erza focused her attention on the mage in front of her, "He just went back to the station to retrieve his clothing. He'll be back shortly." She gave Juvia a warm smile, knowing that the girl was concerned about her love.

Lucy watched as the two of them walked towards the bar, where Erza split away from Juvia to talk to Master, who was sitting on the wooden drinks bench. She will probably tell him about the discrepancies of their job, to see whether any further investigation would be needed.

"Lu-chan!" The blonde turned toward the voice to see Levy waving from across the hall.

Lucy walked to the table where the Solid Script Mage was sitting, and placed herself opposite the girl, beside Gajeel and Pantherlily. The black haired man simply nodded his greeting to her as she settled herself down. While the Exceed was too busy munching through his kiwi to notice.

"Hey, Levy and Gajeel," Lucy smiled.

"Hi!" The blue haired head bounced at her best friend's return. "How was the job?"

The girl hesitated before replying, trying to find the right words which would prevent the intuitive mage from asking any further questions. Lucy did not want to have to describe what happened, she would be happier when it was soon forgotten about. Though, somehow she knew it was not going to be as easy as that, there was a feeling in her gut that just would not go away.

"It was the usual really. Beat the bad guys and got a few scrapes." Lucy hoped her eyes would not betray her aversion of the truth. "But, hey, Natsu didn't destroy half a town for once," she added, perking up her tone toward the end.

Lucy was successful in her plan, as Levy laughed at her remark, "well, that's something for sure."

It was not long before the girl revealed her real agenda to Lucy. The bookworm gleamed with her barely contained excitement, "I've just finished a book, it was amazing and I'm sure you would love it." She looked expectantly at the girl in front of her for confirmation of her interest.

"Oh right? What was it about?" Lucy responded, knowing it was exactly what the wavy haired mage was wanting to continue.

Levy grinned. "Well, it starts off with a female mage-"

The blonde's focus shifted away from the explanation. She was genuinely interested, Levy always had an eye for picking out novels that captured Lucy's imagination, and even sometimes sparked her desire to write more of her own fairy tale. But, the throb in her head from earlier had refused to go away, intensifying the longer she stayed within the guild hall.

Lucy rested the crown of her head in her upturned palm, using her arm as a supportive column for her aching head. A few minutes must have passed after Levy had finished outlining a brief synopsis of her recently read book. The girl become uneasy at her friend's unusual quietness, and she leaned across the table to peer her hazel eyes into the vacant, down facing, brown ones.

"Lu-chan, are you okay? You look pale," Levy asked quietly, worry tinging her tone.

At the close, gentle voice, Lucy blinked at the girl and shifted her head slightly in her hand. "I'm sorry, Levy," she sighed. "I've just got a bit of a headache." Lucy attempted a small smile to console her friend. But, Levy's brow only creased in concern.

"You should get some rest. You guys were away for a while."

"You're right, I'm going to head home now." The blonde raised herself from her seat, lifting her legs from under the bench as she spoke to Levy. "I'll see you tomorrow," she raised her hand in a wave to the petite girl, who waved back to her.

Lucy glanced at the bar, where Natsu and Gray were sitting talking to Mira, with Happy and Carla chatting next to them. She hoped to slip by without them noticing, it was harder to lie to the Dragon Slayer. He could be extremely perceptive of Lucy's emotions when he wanted to be. She figured it was what happened when one spent years in another's company. You come to know their habits and indications to when something is awry. Like how Natsu's fist clenches and his breathing quickens whenever dragon's are mentioned, or any new information about them may be coming to light.

"Bye, Lucy!" Mira called, just as she was about to leave the Guild unnoticed.

_Oh, Mira... _Lucy inwardly sighed.

She turned to call out her fair-well's to find Natsu running toward her.

"You don't usually leave without saying goodbye, Luce," Natsu observed. Lucy was glad he didn't appear to have noticed anything wrong yet, so she breathed a little easier.

"I didn't want to disturb you guys. You seemed engrossed in your conversation," she said, waving off his words.

"Don't be silly! You never disturb us, ya weirdo. You should always let us know when you're leaving," the pink haired boy joked, though there was a serious undertone to his voice.

"Sorry," Lucy rubbed her head, partly from being caught out and from trying to ease the pounding in her head. "I'm just tired and want a bath. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She cocked her head and gave a smile.

A shooting pain flitted across the back of Lucy's skull, forcing her to close her eyes in a grimace. She tried to walk out of the doorway then, before Natsu could notice the change. But, she failed to do it quick enough and the mage grabbed her wrist, to pull her to face him again.

"What's wrong, Luce?" The girl in question lifted her face to see all traces of the care free Natsu gone, to find a worried expression in its place.

"It's nothing that a good night's rest won't cure. Honestly, I'm fine." Lucy once again smiled at the pink haired boy, albeit weaker than the once before. Though it did quell his anxiety somewhat, as his eyes softened into a caring look.

"All right, then. See ya," he let go of her wrist, bidding her good-bye.

"Yeah," she waved to him, backing out of the entrance to the guild hall.

Despite the knocking against her head, Lucy smiled at herself knowing she would always be safe by Natsu's side. Even though she did not want him to notice at first, it had made her feel better to know that he did care.

* * *

The next day, the pink haired Dragon Slayer strolled into the guild hall, after having spent the majority of his hours fishing with Happy for their dinner. The blue Exceed fluttered away from Natsu to join Carla and Pantherlily, who were sitting with Wendy and Cana. The brown haired mage seemed to be showing the younger some magic tricks with her tarot cards, as Wendy's face was alight with delight. She even clapped here and there, at the more complex tricks Natsu supposed.

As he wondered through the room, everything was how it normally was and as welcoming as ever, but it was missing one important part. He spotted Reedus painting Freed pouring over the book in front of him. Natsu continued to look round the beer hall, but the one face he wanted to see was nowhere to be found. His feet carried him over to the table where Gray and Juvia were sat, hoping they would be able to shed some light on his predicament.

The subdued mage placed his hands on the polished wood, drawing the attention of the pair in front of him. Looking directly at Gray, he asked, "have you seen Lucy today?"

His dull tone sharpened the alertness of the raven haired boy, bringing him out of his usual laid back aura.. "No, she hasn't been around. She's probably chilling at her apartment," wanting to dismiss the question, but the demeanor of his rival made him tense. "Why?"

Natsu straightened himself and rubbed the back of his head. "She wasn't feeling great yesterday, but she said she would see us today," his black eyes were far away as he recounted what Lucy had told him. The Fire Mage hoped that his best friend had not been hiding something. She was the type to always put others before herself, it is what made her so lovable.

_Nah, why would she? Gray's probably right_, Natsu shook his head slightly.

As if noticing his internal quandary, Gray's companion spoke, "Juvia thinks you should let Lucy rest." Her eyes sparkled with sincerity, she did not want her beloved Gray-sama to worry over the love rival. The blue haired mage could see the two of them were getting upset by Lucy's lack of appearance, but she was sure that their imaginations were just being over active.

"Juvia's right, dude. Lucy will come in when she's had enough of her apartment." Gray eased his tensed posture, wanting to believe in the words he had uttered to Natsu.

"Yeah, I dunno.." The confidence in his voice petered off, as he drifted away from his friends.

Natsu was still worried that the blonde's condition may have worsened, and the possibilities of what might have happened plagued his mind. He tried to shut them out, but he knew that until he saw her for himself, he wouldn't be able to keep quell his thoughts . The boy decided to visit Lucy later that evening, though he had to make sure Happy and himself were fed first. The Celestial Mage would always shout at him for entering her house uninvited, but it never deterred him, as he could see in her brown eyes, that she secretly enjoyed his visits. Being able to see Lucy look like that lit a spark inside Natsu. Bringing her happiness gave him something to look forward to each day.

* * *

**A/N: **So here's the first chapter of _A Devil's Call_! Thank you to _Cray560_ proof reading and helping me make adjustments.  
What did you guys think of the opening? Let me know in the reviews~

I'm pretty pumped for writing this, so the next chapter will be out either later today or tomorrow - see you there :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow, I can't believe the feedback I've had so far from you guys - you're the best! I hope I can live up to all of your expectations :)

Now on to the next installment~

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Lucy was running, it was the last words that Natsu had bellowed before being attacked by the armoured black magic user._

_"RUN, LUCY!" His frightened voice continued to resound in her ears, accompanying every thump her feet met the ground with._

_Natsu never sounded like that, he would be fired up for battle. Not fearful. They did not even know much; all they knew was that the man's soul purpose was to corner Lucy. Natsu had not bothered to wait to discover his intentions, before facing him head on in a ferocious attack. The two of them had left Erza and Gray at the edge of the forest, battling the other foes. Natsu was facing the predator alone._

_The blonde continued to wade her way deeper into the trees, not once looking behind her. She cradled Happy in her arms, who had collapsed from exhaustion due to using his Aera magic for too long. Her heart was hammering in her chest, muscles starting to feel like jelly from over-exerting them but she did not dare to stop. Or even look back to see if her favourite Dragon Slayer had defeated their foe and was rushing to catch up to her._

_The air shimmered causing the bark of the trunks in the environment to distort. A hand reached out to the side of Lucy, which grabbed the leather pouch on on her hip, causing the girl to gasp. Metallic figures ripped it from her belt. Throwing Lucy's lifeline, her only chance of survival, through the remaining gap showing the still world outside. Only to quickly contort in the object's wake. Now Lucy's Celestial Keys were completely out of her reach._

_"__**They won't be able to help you now. You're cut off from the rest of the world**__." The voice echoed around the mage._

_Cold fear flooded the blonde's veins, washing any attempt of logical thinking away with it. A heavy foot came in contact with Lucy's exposed abdomen, knocking Happy out of her grasp and violently propelling her into a tree, a couple of meters from where she had been running. The wood bowed from the impact, the force pushing the air out of her body. She rolled on to the ground at the base, blood trickling a path down from her mouth to the jawline._

_"__**It's just you and me, Miss Heartfilia**__," came the voice again, but closer. Almost like it was breathed around her._

_Where was Natsu? He would never let someone get away easily knowing they were going to hurt one of his friends. What happened to him? Lucy hoped with all her heart that he was not lying somewhere, bleeding to death. Lucy struggled to a sitting position and tried to shuffle away from the direction of the words. But, her back hit a solid wall of condensed air, signalling the end-point of the closed off space. There was no time to look for a weakness in the cage, as heavy foot falls approached her. A hand entered Lucy's peripheral vision and roughly shoved her against the force field. Pinning her in place._

_"__**I don't want to damage your pretty little body too much, so try not to struggle**__." The masked being purred into the girl's face._

_The armoured form raised his spiked finger, twirling it before her. Rope-like entities emerged from the translucent wall on either side of Lucy's shoulders, and proceeded to wrap themselves around her arms, fastening her in place. Uncontrollable terror bubbled inside Lucy. Every ounce of her wanted to bolt from where she was, but she couldn't. She needed help. The blonde knew that her spirits would not be able to reach her. Her only chance was Natsu, or one of the others._

_"NATSU!" She cried in despair. Only to have the one in front of her rumble a laugh, finding enjoyment in her pointless strife._

_"__**Your friend is in a place much like this**__." The figure gestured around him,_ _"__**he won't be able to get out until I'm done with you**__." Another laugh rolled out of him._

At least he's not badly hurt_, Lucy allowed herself to release some relief._

_All determination drained out of her at the realisation of her hopelessness. She wished to see him again, though the Celestial Mage doubted that it would be fulfilled. The man placed his hands above the collar region of Lucy's chest. She looked down at them to find a dark substance, almost like shadow, creating a haze around them._

_"__**Keep still**__," he ordered._

_An intense pressure formed, pushing down on her chest, dragging a scream from the girl._

Knock. Knock.

* * *

The girl broke out of her nightmare, bolting upright in her bed. Her blonde hair was plastered around her face, every inch of her skin covered in a sheen of sweat. Panting heavily, Lucy lifted her shaking wrist to wipe at the balled droplets on her forehead. The headache that she had been given a brief rest bite from seemed to return with vengeance. Pounding against her skull with each heart beat. Lucy leaned forward to cradle her head in her hands, hoping the action would somehow placate the pain.

_Wow, I'm being assaulted both in wake and sleep, huh? _The blonde let out a dejected sigh.

Lucy had stayed in her apartment for the day, in an attempt to sleep off the ever increasing throb. Though, it was night now judging by the darkness of her room, making it clear the headache was not going to let up any time soon. She had not wanted to relive those memories. The utter despair she had felt during that attack, where she thought her life was going to end. Not knowing what the unidentified man had wanted. Could they even call it a man? When it had spoke, Lucy got the distinct impression that it was more ethereal than physical.

**Knock. Knock.**

The sound that had permeated Lucy's nightmare came again. This time ripping her out of the horrible recollection, saving her from the ghoulish thoughts.

"Luce, you awake?" His more than welcome voice rang quietly through the window.

A small smile played on the Celestial Mage's lips. It was uncanny how he had come at exactly the right moment, just like Natsu always does.

"I am now," she answered, though it lacked the annoyance she usually presented in this situation. It was too difficult to muster when he had essentially been her saviour from the nightmare. In both her sleep and when she had been attacked.

Natsu pulled up the unlocked window and pink hair appeared through orange curtains, before he plopped himself on to the bed. Having closed the window behind him and crossed his legs to face the girl, black eyes met brown. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight before him. The best friend he had been desperate to check on was huddled into herself, blonde hair and pajama's clinging to her frame as if she had a bucket of water thrown over her. Natsu was not used to seeing the typically pristine Lucy Heartfilia so disheveled.

"Luce," he decided to pull back the arm that had started to reach out. "What's wrong?"

Lucy would not be able to cover up her emotions this time. Especially when they were still fresh from her nightmare. In a way, she was glad Natsu had found her like this. The blonde would be able to tell someone her problems, without feeling guilty that she was causing them trouble. She knew the boy in front of her would call her an idiot if she ever told him that, of course no-one in Fairy Tail would ever dismiss a family member in need. It was just that Lucy could not shake off how her Father would not even blink an eye at her emotions. One peer into Natsu's concern filled eyes told her that he _wanted _to know, to help.

"I'm... I'm afraid the armoured man will find me. To... to finish what he was doing." It was difficult for Lucy to admit to herself that she might still be in danger.

Natsu did not hold himself back from reaching out to Lucy this time. He tenderly held on to her wrapped arms and waited for her to look at him before speaking. "I fatally wounded the bastard, Lucy. There's no way I'd let him touch you again."

She could feel the temperature of the room rise, as the anger Natsu felt rolled off him. It was true that the Dragon Slayer had plunged his fiery fist through the being's chest.

"But, he dissipated before anything else happened. We didn't see him actually_ die_," Lucy stressed.

Firm hands shook her slightly, as if to force away the growing hysteria inside her.

"No-one in Fairy Tail will give him the chance to hurt you," Natsu's voice was dangerously low.

Silence shrouded the two, letting the threat sink in. Lucy had not realised before voicing her thoughts, just how frightened she was of the attacker. He had been specifically looking for her, and Natsu had disrupted him before he could finish whatever he wanted to do to the Celestial Mage.

Seeming to have calmed down, Natsu interrupted the mage's internal upheaval. "Why don't we go together to talk to Gramps tomorrow? See if we can set up some protection." He gave a delicate smile, hoping to reassure her of his plan.

The pink haired boy's natural optimism worked a treat in calming Lucy's rattled nerves. She nodded her head in assent to his idea, glad that Natsu was by her side. Somehow being in his presence felt safer than being in the Guild itself, as she knew he would do anything to protect her. Hell, he had proven that fact many times before.

"Could you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Lucy asked tentatively, peeping through her eyelashes at the boy.

She had never willingly asked Natsu to stay with her before, though he had slept on her floor many times. The guy just had no clue about personal space.

"Of course!" With that, Natsu's mood perked up at being useful. He was not great at dealing with emotional situations, he only knew how to use actions to solve a problem.

The boy settled himself down by the pillow, so that Lucy could snuggle into his side. She failed to see the loving glance he gave her as she did this. The girl passed off the dim ache in her chest as a residue sensation from the nightmare; it was not something she needed to worry about. Lucy fell asleep, comforted by the radiating warmth from the Fire Mage.

* * *

The Celestial Mage awoke to find herself alone in her apartment. She looked over to the petite alarm clock on the bedside table to see it was already midday, though it did not seem that way from the dismal weather outside. Lucy pulled open her curtains to see tendrils of lightening scattering across the sky in the distance. A flash of memory from sleeping with Natsu in the same bed as her last night made her fair skin flush, embarrassed by how forward she had been. The girl had felt emotionally weakened after the nightmare, so had allowed her yearning for Natsu to take over.

_That doesn't mean he feels the same way_, Lucy mentally scolded herself, shaking her head with the thought.

But, the swishing action caused her vision to swirl, dizziness taking over. She gripped her hands on the windowsill in front of her, to prevent her body from toppling sideways. Not that she would have landed on the floor, but laying on the bed again would make her want to stay there. Instead of pursuing the plan she had agreed with Natsu earlier.

As the blonde raised herself from her place on the bed, there was a prominent pressure building inside Lucy's chest. It made it difficult for her to move comfortably, but she assumed it was due to all the stress her body had been through in the past week. _Not _what that armoured mage had done to her. Why would the effects come through only now?

Lucy dismissed the thoughts and slowly got ready to go to the Guild. She hoped that by going slowly, her lethargic body would not deepen in pain. She had her ritual shower and dressed into a white and blue tank top, complimented with a blue skirt. Grabbing her umbrella before setting out, Lucy wished she would be able to make the short journey to Fairy Tail before the storm hit.

Taking a deep breath the girl descended the stairs, causing discomfort in her chest. Her hand involuntarily rushed to the region, trying to quench the unwanted feeling. Brown eyes widened as the possibility occurred to her that the pain wasn't due to the stress she desperately wanted to believe was causing it. Her pace quickened, legs carrying her over the threshold of her rented apartment, to get to Natsu and the others before something happened.

_Wendy will be able to help me, no problem_, Lucy tried to convince herself, panic beginning to churn her insides. She had to hurry, there was a terrible feeling in her gut.

The thunder and lightening had drawn closer since the girl had woken up, forming a foreboding blackened sky above. The blonde continued to speed walk along Strawberry Street, not bothering to try her luck teetering along the edge of the river bank like she usually did. There was not a single boat, or person, in sight as Lucy glanced around her familiar surroundings. They had all had the foresight to finish their business before the skies opened, which had just begun to patter to earth with small droplets.

"**Be ready _my _Celestial** **Mage**." A cold voice called into Lucy's mind. She screamed, clutching her ears from the shock of the sudden utterance.

Her unfurled umbrella, now discarded, blowing away with the raising wind. The mage bolted from the spot, to run away from the devilish sound. Her chest blared in heated pain from the sudden movement, but Lucy ignored it. Knowing that the quicker she got to the Guild, away from this desolate place, the safer she would be.

Thunder and lightening clapped above her head simultaneously, illuminating the area around the rushing girl with an eery glow. Her heart palpitated in agony, making her claw at her chest. With each burst of electricity and deep rumble of the looming darkness, a torrent of palpitations threatened to rip her vital organ from its veins. Right now, the poor girl wanted it to escape out of its protective cage, to save her from the intense pain. Rain pummeled her body, drenching the cloth so it stuck to every crevasse of her skin.

Lucy turned the corner where the street met the road leading directly to the guild hall. Golden particulates of energy began to raise itself from her skin, as if being excreted from every pour, while her flesh tingled with heat. The burning sensation deepened, seeping into her body, making her feel as if her whole entity was being lit on fire. She fell to her knees, whimpering and weak from the excruciating prickling. The glimmering energy zipped inside her and was expelled viciously, whipping around her. Creating a localised whirlwind within the ongoing storm. Lucy's own magic lashed at her, cutting gashes where ever it touched, ripping a blood-curling scream from her throat as the pain was too much to bear.

Then it vanished, carried away on the wind. Lucy collapsed, shaking, into the crater that had formed beneath her. Blood leaking from every wound that created a pattern upon her torn skin. The redness dripped on to the concrete, and seeped into the ripped clothing, mingling with the water. Her chest heaved with each rattling breath in an effort to just stay awake. Brown eyes tried to focus on the clouds, droplets blurring her already fuzzy sight.

Lucy managed to choke out in a whisper, panting, coppery liquid bubbling in her throat. "Someone... please... help me."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is a little shorter than the previous, but I wanted to leave it exactly here (because I'm evil, haha).  
I uploaded a lot quicker than I would normally do, so don't get used to it :P

Thank you to _Cray560_ for being the first to read, and thanks to the rest of you! I'd love it if ya'll could leave a review on your way out - an author needs to know the thoughts of their readers~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Before you read the next installment, just a quick thank you to everyone who has added this new fic to their follows and favourites, and written a review. Your feedback is amazingly encouraging! And can I say, the most recent manga chapter had me fangirling so much - it was amazing!

Anyway, enjoy!~

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The raven haired mage had dashed under the canopy of the small cafe, for cover from the onslaught of balled water. Gray had only planned on stopping until the drumming on the taut material over his head slowed long enough for him to get to Fairy Tail, without taking a second shower. A scream rattled the otherwise constant pelt of rain. It was immediately followed by a crack that had nothing to do with the thunder and lightening. A pulse whipped past Gray. His hair and clothing thrashed at his skin in its turmoil.

_What the hell was that? _His thoughts rushed.

The Ice Make Mage sprinted, from where he had raced the heavens for shelter, toward the source of the agonized scream and shock wave that had swiftly followed. Someone was obviously in a dreadful amount of pain. He made it a couple of meters down the streaming road until he met the sight. There was a cracked crater in the centre of the crossroads, leading to the Guild Hall. A female figure laid in it, her build was terribly familiar. Too familiar to successfully pass off as anyone else. Gray picked up his pace, the scene cleared as he went forward. Leather boots splashed against the puddled concrete.

Blonde hair. _Thud_.

Full chest, which heaved heavily up and down. _Thud_.

Blue coloured clothing. That mix with white was in tatters. _Thud. Thud_.

Crimson... Blooded lines laced over the rain moistened, fair skin.

_No... No. _The boy's heart hammered in his chest.

_Thud. Thud. Thud_.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted, fear evident in his tone.

He fell to his knees as he reached the devastation, water rapidly seeped through the black jeans. The rain had already filled the maze of jagged fissures, from the implosion of the stone that happened only a minute, at most, before. Lucy's breathing came in laboured gasps as her brown orbs flickered from their blank stare to settle on his navy ones. Her whole expression was etched in pain. Those eyes begged for help, implored even.

"Gr...ay," the blonde gagged on her own blood to say the name. The boy watched in horror when ruby poured over her pale pink lips and down her chin, as it stained its path on her ghost white pallor.

The boy glanced at the brown leather pouch strapped to Lucy's hip. He wondered why the Celestial Mages' beloved spirits had not come out to protect her. Especially Loke the Lion, who was always the first to bring himself out of the Spirit Realm to keep his master out of harms way. Little did he know that the golden keys were coated in a heavy coal-like soot that acted as a barrier, which completely blocked their entrance in to the Physical Realm. Even if they wanted to apparate themselves.

Anxiety crawled through Gray as he quickly realized the damage that had been inflicted upon Lucy. It was more dire than he desperately wanted it to be. He wanted to believe she had only been scratched across her peach skin, but just how wrong he had been. The girl had been ripped a part both inside and out. He slipped a strong arm under her convulsing shoulders and lifted Lucy's torso out of the pooled droplets beneath her, in an attempt to ease his adoptive sisters' breathing.

"Who did this to you?" Gray growled, unable to keep his desire to severely punish the one who had hurt their Lucy so horribly.

The beaten Celestial Mage shook her dizzy head slowly before a fit of coughs racked her frame. She wheezed as her head lolled back in to the crook of Gray's supportive arm; eye lids fluttered dangerously to closing. The raven haired boys' breath caught in his throat. But, they sprung open again and went wide with terror. As if Lucy knew that if she closed those glimmers of life, that would be it. The end.

"Hold on, Lucy! I'll get you to the Guild for help." Gray looped his other arm under her knees and raised her.

He held the mage bridle style and darted up the main road to their home. In a tense situation where the boy would usually take his shirt off, the once crisp cotton stuck to him. Lucy's body pressed against his soaked skin as he held her close. He clutched on to her. Blood seeped across the material the Ice Makers' clothes in tendrils, like a blooming flower, as he carried their dear Lucy, their nakama. The blonde girl groaned, then became heavier when she slumped further down in to the arms that cradled her.

"Lucy," Gray shook her desperately while he ran. "Stay with me. Stay awake." But the shuttered brown eyes were unresponsive.

The last bit of strength had drained out of the damaged mage. She was not giving up, just having decided to take a small rest. Gray saw the Fairy Tail building grow larger as they got closer. It beckoned them toward its healing doors.

_She's strong, she _will _survive. _The boy clung to his reassurance.

He pushed his leg muscles to their maximum. How was a short stretch of road so long?! Utter fear turned the mage, who does not usually feel the cold, chilled to the bone. He had never seen someone he cared about so lifeless. At least with Ur, her body and life had become part of the ice when she defeated Deliora. And he had, thankfully, been separated from his parents before he had to witness their massacre up close. But, _Lucy _was going to make it through. She had to. Otherwise, Natsu and Erza would never rest. And Gray... he could not bear lose some one else he loved. How bad could a person's luck possibly get?

* * *

The beer hall buzzed with its usual level of excitement, while the pink haired Dragon Slayer sat, twiddling his thumbs, at a wooden bench. He had awaited Lucy's arrival at the Guild since the morning brunch, with Happy by his side. The Exceed trio of Fairy Tail happily chattered away with periodic interjections from Natsu, where they delighted in his infectious enthusiasm.

Though the boy found it difficult to hold on to his bubbly demeanor for long. His best friends' behaviour since coming back from the job had somewhat perturbed him. Natsu gained pleasure out of seeing the girls' brown eyes crinkle up in laughter, which was why he was acting up on the way back from the train station. Simply to cheer up her down cast face. Hence why he was more inclined to worry the previous day about the blonde's welfare.

Happy smiled up at the boy when he noticed his friends' brow knit together. Natsu returned a tug at the lips, forcing it to decorate his face to please the small, blue cat. The sound of clanging metal armour reached the mage's ears, before a cascade of scarlet hair fell in the line of his focused vision on the darkened knots in the table.

"Hello, Natsu," the Equip Mage greeted, as she sat down opposite him.

"Oh, hey, Erza." He replied, followed by him lifting his head from his interlocked figures to properly look at the member of his team.

The pink haired boy went quiet again. It did not take long for the mature mage to note the subdued nature of the Dragon Slayer.

"What's wrong?" She asked, lowering her head to search Natsu's face for any sign of what he was thinking.

The boy did not really want to tell Erza about what he had witnessed with Lucy the night before. At least until she finally walked through the door and they were able to talk to Gramps together, like they had planned. Had she forgotten? No. Lucy would remember something that important.

"Ah, nothing. How was it with the Magic Council?" He hoped the diversion to where the red head had been would distract her from his mood.

Natsu was successful. Though, it was unlike him to be cunning, he would never usually hide things like this from his friends. But, Luce had been so scared of that dark mage bastard. He hated to see her like that, and the boy wished to respect her privacy. Which the girl loved to remind them whenever they barged into her apartment unannounced.

Erza carried on without the boy really paying attention. "They noted the mage's appearances and magic descriptions, and I reported their zoning on Lucy." The girl sighed, having closed her weary eyes momentarily. "But, a part from that there's not much they can do, until there is another sighting."

The Dragon Slayer clasped his hands in to fists. Where the Magic Council could actually be useful, instead of getting in Fairy Tail's way, they fail. The one time those upper class men could alleviate Lucy's worry. Ridiculous.

Suddenly, the vast wooden doors opened, allowing the torrential rain and wind through the gap. The storm lashed Natsu and Erza's hair as the former whipped his entire body round to face the incomers. Hoped filled every part of him. The gun magic duo, Alzack and Bisca, walked into the hall with their daughter, soaked.

"It had to start raining just as we left the house," Alzack announced to the crowd inside, the doors brushed to a close behind him.

Natsu visibly deflated at the disappointment.

_Where was she?_ On a normal day, Lucy would have been at the communal room by now. His mind could only phantom what was taking the girl so long.

"You're jumpy today." The one in question turned his body back round to face Erza. One of her brows was raised in an arch. Brown eyes swam with intuition that something was wrong with the Fire Mage.

Natsu let out a pent up breath before answering. Erza was just too perceptive to even try and keep occurrences from.

"It's Luce..." He paused for a second, finding an appropriate way to inform the Equip Mage. "I went to visit her yesterday, and she was terrified that the freak who attacked her on Akuma Island is going to come back for her." Erza's expression hardened at hearing the news of their Celestial Mage's plight. "We agreed to meet today to talk to Gramps about it. But, she still hasn't turned up..." Natsu trailed off.

The boy's patience was wearing thin. He was a naturally impatient person at heart anyway. Coupled with his increasing worry for his fellow nakama, which jangled his nerves. The pink haired boy could barely take the wait any longer.

Natsu called out to the place the newly arrived family had sat, a couple of tables away. "Her guys, did you see Luce on your way in?"

The two turned from their conversation to briefly glance at the inquisitor. "No sorry, Natsu." Bisca said shortly, as she smiled lightly. She returned to play with her little girl, Asuka, who was giggling from being tickled intensely by her Papa.

A palpitated wave whooshed through the large room. It disturbed the hair of everyone present as it fizzed past them, like it was filled with static electricity. Stands of hair shifted though there was a lack of breeze. The noise that had filled the space dwindled, as everyone blinked at the sudden occurrence.

"That's some strong storm out there," Lisanna called in to the quiet from behind the bar, next to Mira.

"Yeah, who opened the windows?" Jet joked from across the hall. He laughed loudly, which contiguously caught on as it spread throughout the Guild.

The din soon reached its original level, if not louder. Everyone returned to what they were doing like nothing had happened. Something had gone wrong outside, Natsu just knew it. As a sixth sense, or whatever. Lucy had still not appeared like she had said. And come to think of it, the pink haired Dragon Slayer had not seen the annoying stripper anywhere all day either. They were both missing, when the two of would typically be around.

The Fire Mage pondered whether it would have been best to pick the blonde up this morning. Maybe she'd had another nightmare, and was finding it difficult to recover from it. But, the girl had been fine when he had left Lucy peacefully asleep, in the early hours of the morning dawn. He could not placate the feeling of worry, however. Nothing Natsu told himself to calm down worked. It was going to torment the boy until Lucy's delighted face walked through the doors of their home. Ready for him to welcome her.

What if the blonde's headache had become worse? It was why the girl had gone to her apartment early in the first place? His best friend acted like she had tried to hide something from the pink haired boy.

_Stop it, Natsu_. He mentally scolded himself.

"Hey," the female voice spoke softly.

A hand was placed on top of Natsu's, to grab his attention from his inner thoughts. He peered into Erza's face to find a warmed expression on her features.

"Lucy will be here soon," the red head assured. She hoped to quell the poor boys' mind. The Equip Mage was aware of how the two felt for each other, just like everyone else but the actual girl and boy involved.

With Natsu pulled back to his senses, he noticed a particularly poignant smell circulating the air. It smelt like copper, though he refused to believe it was the residue of the crimson liquid. It implied someone had been hurt, and terribly from the density he could sense. With his mind set, that possibility that _she_ was involved was not one he wanted to delve in to. The Dragon Slayer sniffed more, as he filled his enhanced nostrils with a sample. There was another element to the metallic aroma, it was... it was vanilla. The fragrance _she_ always had clinging to her skin.

There was a heavy thud on the doors of the entrance way. One opened slowly, the hinges squeaked with the motion which resonated throughout the expansive hall. It caught the attention of the majority of those present. A small slither of a gap in the center grew until it was wide enough to fit a person through. Natsu heard pants emanating through the thick, sturdy wood. The unknown figure pushed the heavy block harder until he emerged. Natsu saw Erza's face contort into horror. The pinked hair boy turned once again toward the entrance to face the newly arrived. Hope did not raise inside him this time, though, not from the sounds he was hearing and Erza's reaction. The visitor carried a girl collapsed in his embrace.

"HELP! Someone. Help her!" The raven haired mage shouted with as much might as his burning lungs allowed.

Gray. His raven hair and black clad body, the silver crucifix glistened with the added dew to the metal. Lucy. Blonde locks clung in clumps on Gray's arms and her face, her chest movement shallow. Natsu had awaited all day for the moment that golden came through the door. _But, not like this. Please, anything but this._ A slender, ruby smudged arm hung limply toward the floor. Water dripped off a lifeless finger which begun to form a quick, small puddle. There was red everywhere on her form. Cuts. Blood. A listless body, illuminated by the flashed lightening the background.

Natsu abruptly stood from his seat. The bench stool violently crashed to the floor, which forced an echo to surround the deathly quiet room.

"Luce..." He breathed.

Thunder rippled the expanse. Gasps were audible as one by one, the mages witnessed the horror of the broken girl. The foreboding sky roared with the murderous intent that welled inside Natsu. He was stuck in place, next to his fallen seat, staring at the bloodied form of his best friend. Makarov rushed over to her rescuer; their father figure spoke words that the boy's animalistic hearing was death to. His black eyes were saucers, fire raged flames danced in their depths.

_I should have picked her up._

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Lucy...

To my dear readers, this fanfic has been developed from a dream and this chapter was what I woke up from one morning. Pleasant, huh? But, great source material! A great tip for aspiring writers - note down all the dreams you remember. Some are so bizarre and unique, they are great fun to play with.

I hope you enjoyed, and do let me know what you thought in the reviews!

Until next time!~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hello all! I felt a bit dramatic when I started writing this chapter, so my style may be a little different. And I could see the scene so clearly in my mind that I wanted you all to see it just like it - hopefully it's still good enough!

Now to answer my anon reviews:

**-Person**: Thank you for pointing out that mistake! I shall go correct it - is it weird that I have never noticed the difference between the two before?

**-kittypurry101**: Your continued support is really heart warming, I'm glad you love it.

**-LoZFreak123**: This fanfic is a gradual NatsuxLucy. There may be some GrayxJuvia sneaking in, though as of yet I am undecided!

**-Trottingham-sama _and _****Guest**: Thank you so much for your compliments and I hope you continue to enjoy!

I'm really sorry this chapter is over a week late - I prefer to write in solid chunks and I just haven't had the time to do so!  
Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The pink haired Dragon Slayer stood amid the wreckage of the splintered wood that was once his seat. Uncannily for the boy, Natsu stood stock still while chaos ensued around him. He would usually be the cause of such chaos, if it were not of a panicked sort like it was at that moment. The only part of Natsu's absolutely still body that was still moving were the quacking, curled fists that hung either side of his thighs. His pure anger was being channeled into the deadly flames that licked at the immune flesh of his hands and wrists. Such was his emotional fire that if anyone came in contact with the elements, they would be truly sorry. That was the intent of the flames.

Natsu could not hear anything, save the insistent buzz of shock and gradually heightening adrenaline. Despite his enhanced dragon senses. It was like his mind had blocked the pathway to his heart, as it dismissed the possibility that the most important person in his world had been ripped to shreds. The real impact of the situation was still a glowing ember, which slowly ignited. The boy had not been able to protect the girl he always tried his best to keep smiling.

He was aware of the members of the Guild rushing around, asking the ferocious questions on all of their lips. But, Natsu could not really see them. There were obscene bodily gestures and expressions.

"Search the perimeter."

"The one responsible must still be around."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"What happened?"

All these words fluttered around the mage's head, going in one ear and out of the other. He was not able to comprehend them. Natsu's black eyes were only focused on Lucy. Lifeless. Was she even still breathing? Ah, yes! There was a faint movement of her chest. The pink haired boys' body lost some of its rigidity with a small wash of relief. There was still a chance. But, she looked as though she was even finding it difficult to hold on to that shallow breath. What was he thinking? Of course there was a chance. This was a member of Fairy Tail! Not only that, the beaten girl in question was none other than Lucy. The strongest person Natsu had ever known. Strength was not down to how much damage one could inflict upon another, it was how much damage you could take and still keep on standing. To move forward and keep your head held tall. That was Lucy Heartfilia.

A silver, metallic hand tugged at the golden rimmed, black waist coat Natsu wore.

_Erza?_

She seemed to be shouting something at him, as he flickered his eyes in her direction briefly before they quickly returned to Lucy. But, he was void of response. Hues of orange, red and yellow fused themselves in the atmosphere surrounding the Dragon Slayer, entering his field of vision. Everything in his sight was being dyed in the colours, as Natsu's senses begun to ebb back in to his consciousness. The boys' focal point moved.

_Gray._

He had proceeded to follow the directional point of Makarov. As the raven haired boy moved past the bar, Natsu momentarily noticed Mira and Lisanna, who were standing in front of the drinks bar. They were covering their mouths in identical horror. The light caught their glistening streaks of tears that lined their cheeks. With his ever-growing consciousness, Natsu's awareness widened. The armoured mage that had been so desperate to break him out of his blankness had started to back away. Why?

_Natsu._

"Natsu!" Titania screamed, his hearing coming back in dregs. "...Your flames!" She continued to cry, but the Salamander did not catch all that she uttered.

_Luce._

The blonde was being carried away. His rival, the Exhibitionist, had her cradled in his arms. She needed him. She needed Natsu. The pink haired boy snapped out of his shocked daze. Everything crashed into him, assaulting his senses. All the shouting, crying, wailing - busy bodies encompassed him. Lucy had traveled through the infirmary door, swiftly followed by Levy and Cana. The two girls, who were closest to the Celestial Mage outside of Team Natsu, hung in the wooden doorway of the beer hall. Their feminine frames were riddled with devastation. It was only then that Natsu felt the pressing of heat against his form. But, of course, there was no burn.

_Fire._

Natsu turned his head to see the knotted bench, he had sat at previously, was engulfed in flames. Though he did not care. Lucy. _His _Luce was hurt - maybe even dying...

_Blood._

There were droplets of her blood littered on the tavern flooring. It lead a perfect path to the wrecked girl. Its copper twang abused Natsu's nostrils. He felt sick to his stomach from the stench, though the Dragon Slayer could handle blood. Mavis knows how acquainted he was to it from the continual brawls, and missions, he and his fellow Guild were involved in. But, the difference with this particular crimson spillage was that it was _hers_. The thought that the sticky, glossy substance was pouring out of their precious Celestial Mage made his blood boil.

_Who the fuck did that to her?! The fucking bastard will pay dearly! _The male mage dug his nails into his palms with the thought.

Natsu wrenched his feet from their glued spot, as he raced across the hall to the infirmary. Levy and Cana had since moved inside the room, vacating the entrance. He crashed through the door, causing it to strain on its hinges as it collided with the supporting wall. He heard Erza shouting behind him after she had pounced into action, just as Natsu had finally snapped back into reality.

"Juvia, use your water to put out the fire!" The Equip Mage ordered before she barged through the door, hot on Natsu's heels.

Erza had waited with her fellow team member knowing that Lucy's condition would affect him the most. If she was honest, the mature mage had been apprehensive about how Natsu would react as they were all shown the blonde. Erza was glad the hot head had only set the bench on fire. Aside from his initial reaction, she could guarantee that he would want to rip out the throat of whomever caused Lucy to go through that torture. Just like she wanted to herself, and no doubt Gray. Even though the red head did not yet know what had actually happened, it was very clear just how much pain Lucy was experiencing from the hideous injuries.

She hurried past Levy and Cana, who had kindly moved out of the way of the recently entered members of Team Natsu. Erza did not fail to notice them clinging to each other's hands, seeking some sort of solace in one another's mutual fear. Gray was in the process of gently lowering Lucy's slender, crimson laced body on the white sheets of the sick bed. They had immediately begun to soak in the mingled liquids that clung to the blonde's deathly pale skin. The Ice Make Mage refused his navy eyes to leave her unconscious form, as his brows and lips were creased in worry. Natsu had rushed to the side of the bed, closest to the door, and sunk to his knees, telling everyone present that he will not be moved from her side. Happy, teary eyed, floated over to the victims' right hand and plopped down on the bed beside it. The Exceed placed his small, padded paw atop the smooth, pink insignia of Fairy Tail, which proudly displayed to the world that this blonde, Celestial Mage was _their _nakama. It told them all that no-one could harm a hair on her head without in-sighting the wrath of the fairies - just like with any of their family.

"They should have known better than to mess with us," the blue Exceed mewed sorrowfully, as he let his salty tears fall on to Lucy's hand.

"Too right," Natsu growled, while Erza and Gray rumbled their chests in response.

This situation was so much more different from that on the battlefield of a job, or mission. There Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy would be able to avenge their Lucy right there and then. There they would be able to do something, anything to keep their minds busy and feel useful. Where they could act on their blind rage. But, as it was, Lucy was lying before them in a bed, possibly fatally, injured and there was nothing else they could do about it. All they were able to do was watch helplessly, uselessly. Only Wendy held the necessary magical skill Team Natsu desperately wanted.

Thinking of the small girl, Wendy walked in being led by the Guild Master. So that was where he had went, of course. Erza watched her approach them, while Makarov joined the red head at the foot end of the bed. Rather than be afraid, the young Dragon Slayer appeared determined. Erza could not help but smile to herself a little at how Wendy had grown since they had first met when fighting against Oración Seis; the small girl had become a fine fairy. She supposed, while pondering on her own past, that is what hardships do to you, no matter the age. They make you harder.

Wendy proceeded to the place opposite Natsu on the other side of the bed, near Lucy's torso.

Before she made any actions toward healing Lucy, she spoke to all of them, "I'll heal her. Don't worry!" Her whole demeanor was emanating her strength.

They all looked at her with warmth at her words, a part from Natsu who kept his black eyes focused only on Lucy. It was as if he thought that if he looked away she would cease to breathe. The pink haired boy was so quiet and unmoving it was unnerving for all those present.

_He can't be around to protect her all the time_, Erza wondered to herself woefully.

The small girl lifted her hands to hover over Lucy's chest and abdomen.

She closed her eyes and spoke quietly, almost meditatively, "Sky Dragon's Healing Spell."

A blue light emerged out of her being, which focused around Wendy's hands and wrists. The harsh glow illuminated hers, Lucy's and Natsu's faces making them look ghoulish with the harsh shadows etching their features. While the pure magic power lightly shifted Wendy's blue hair around her face as she concentrated.

A wide grin spread across her lips, as the mage opened her child-like eyes. "Most of the injuries are surface, so they are easy to heal. Though, there are some internally," the corners of Wendy's mouth drooped a bit. "And she has had heavy blood loss. Lucy will have to rest for at least a week or two to recover."

Everyone seemed to release some of their stress at once with an audible _whoosh_, yet Natsu still did not move..

Wendy's brow only burrowed, as she delved further in to the Celestial Mage's condition, "but..." She started quietly, not really wanting to relay the bad news to the close friends that filled the infirmary.

Though, she was forced to pause when Natsu finally spoke up.

"There's something else wrong." His voice was like gravel, while the boy refused to let himself part his gaze from the girl in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Gray shot out as soon as Natsu had uttered, panic tinging his tone.

Just as he had allowed himself to think the blonde he had rescued was going to be okay...

Wendy lowered her brown eyes back to her healing Sky Magic, to avoid witnessing the emotions run across her Guild members' faces.

"L-Lucy has almost no magic left. And somehow... somehow it is still being drained and I can't see a way to cut it off. Or where it is going." The blue illumination only highlighted her glossy eyes even more.

At hearing the child Dragon Slayers' distressed words Levy stood abruptly from Cana's side. Leaving her friend blinking in her absence, she could barely hold back her anguish any longer. In order to get back a grip on herself, she moved toward the entrance of the infirmary where Gajeel was standing guard. He was not allowing too many people into the already crowded sick room. The petite mage refused to meet the eye contact of the Iron Dragon Slayer who watched her approach. She had intended to just move past the studded man, but he clasped the top of her thin arm to prevent her from going.

"What do you need, Bookworm?" He asked gruffly.

The blue haired girl raised her widened eyes to the towering man. How did he know she wanted something? He appeared to have his normal I-don't-give-a-damn stance and expression, but Levy could see the concern that floated within his piercing red eyes, as she peered into them. Somehow, she thought she was the only one who could see the emotional side of Gajeel that was underneath his iron exterior. Maybe Juvia was the only other who may know, considering how close they were.

"I-I just wanted to get Gray and Lu some towels," she finally responded to the mage, breaking away from their in-locked gaze. "They're soaked."

Gajeel seemed to make a noise of agreement. "I will go get the towels for Bunny Girl and the Stripper," he lifted his hand from the girls' arm to instead pat her on the head.

It was more of an affectionate gesture than a condescending one.

"They need you in there," Gajeel nodded toward the inside of the room, Levy followed the direction.

She saw Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and Master circling the bed chatting among themselves, with their eyes trained on Wendy slowly closing up the bleeding Lucy. Cana was sitting one bed away, arms wrapped around herself. The brunette's back was to Levy, but she knew Cana was staring, blind, at the blonde.

The Solid Script Mage turned her attention back to Gajeel. "Thank yo-," Levy cut herself off when she found he was no longer leaning on the door frame.

Only Juvia was still there.

Levy looked around the Guild Hall to see the Dragon Slayer's retreating back. A small smile broke through her heart ache, for Lucy, at Gajeel's kindness. She took in her surroundings, those who were angered by the state of one of their nakama had rushed out of the Guild in search for the possible affiliate with the injuries. Those who were still left were either silent or murmuring to each other. The subdued hall was rather eerie without the usual joyous chorus.

"Is there anything Juvia can help with?" The girls' words pulled Levy's roaming mind to her.

The Shadow Gear member shook her head, "Wendy will be able to handle it."

Levy did not fail to notice the Water Mage's cobalt eyes flickering to the inside of the room upon the mention. She was obviously worried about Lucy, like the rest of them, but there was no doubt that she was particularly concerned for Gray's welfare. He was strong, but would he be able to cope if the Celestial Mage did not come out right on the other end? She had said that Wendy could deal with it, but from the girl's words before she left... What was Levy thinking? Even if Lucy did have issues after she was healed, they would all help her.

_Which she will be, Wendy is a strong healer_. Levy reassured herself.

Their Lu would not be alone.

"I'm sure Gajeel would appreciate you guarding the door for him," she smiled and Juvia giggled, the sound alien to the atmosphere.

It was not like the black haired mage to show his appreciation, more like he would grunt or something. Levy turned her back on Juvia and retraced her steps she had taken not five minutes earlier. Her brown eyes met the figures that filled the room once more and her hand flew to her mouth.

* * *

**A/N**: Again, I'm really sorry for the late update - I know how eager some of you were to read more! But, if you look on the bright side, the next chapter will be updated even quicker (relatively) and I will do my best!

Thanks for reading and please leave a review to tell me what you think. ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Welcome to those who have recently joined us on this journey, may you enjoy your stay!

I'd like to thank everyone for their support, but a special thanks goes out to _Proudhollow_, of whom has stuck with me from the start of my fanfic writing and wrote a lovely shout out to this fic in his most recent chapter. He writes a refreshing Fairy Tail story based on OC's created by readers, he may even feature your OC if you care to send a PM! Sound interesting? Go check him out! ^.^

Time for a refresh! **Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail, the awesomeness that is Hiro Mashima (or trollshima?) does. :D

Anon reviews:

**-Trottingham-sama**: I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter! You may not need to fall into that never ending pit of despair ;)

Now on to the next chapter,  
Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Team Natsu were so hung up on Wendy's diagnosis that they did not notice Levy leave. Their faces displayed a mixture of shock and horror, as they were momentarily dazed by the sudden information.

Wendy did not say anymore, not that she could even if she wanted to. The young girl was chocked herself by what she could feel happening to Lucy. She was glad, in a way, that the blonde was unconscious. She could not phantom how much pain Lucy would be in if she did wake up. Sometimes an after effect of the Sky Dragon healing spell was to re-emerge the consciousness, when reviving the body from a near death state. And with the lack of magic power within the Celestial Mage's body, she certainly was quickly heading toward such a state. Wendy prayed that Lucy would stay unaware. Though, if the drain on her magic did not stop, then she would die...

_No_, she shook her head slightly at her conflicting emotions, to not alert the others. _I will try to find a way to block it_.

"What exactly happened, Gray?" The father figure of Fairy Tail broke the pressing, dark atmosphere.

Gray slammed his eye lids shut and shook his head violently, his raven hair sticking to the sides of his face in clumps from the action.

"I don't know. I found her like... like this," he gestured limply to Lucy's less lacerated body. "In a crater," the Ice Make Mage sighed heavily.

No-one hurried him along. They all saw how difficult Gray was finding it emotionally difficult to recall the moment he found her.

"I was under cover from the rain when there was a scream and a sort of static shock wave. I just... instinctively ran toward the sound." He rubbed his hand across his face.

Erza inhaled sharply as she felt Makarov stiffen beside her.

"Oh Mavis," the girl whispered. "What we thought was the wind was actually Lucy..." She spoke stalely, eyes unblinking.

"I should have acted on my instinct," the aged man muttered, his hands firming fists.

Gray lifted his head and his navy eyes met the Equip Mage's chestnut ones. There was understanding in their depths of the guilt the two fairies felt. Erza moved from the end of the bed to be closer to Gray, not once breaking their eye contact. She placed a soft, metallic hand on his shoulder, which she lightly squeezed, for comfort.

He murmured like he was only speaking to the red head. "I didn't expect to find Lucy there."

The boy bit his lip as if to stop himself from breaking a part, as he curled his strong hands in to fists until his knuckles turned white.

The Equip Mage lowered his forehead to rest on Gray's, hoping the contact would give him the strength he needed to keep together. She needed the strength from him just as much. They were all suffering, even those who were not even present within the infirmary.

Erza lifted her head back up and peered at Natsu, though she did not remove her hand from Gray's shoulder. The connection was certainly helping them, through their bonds. It was clear from the Dragon Slayer's protective, shut off posture that he was not going to voice what was racing through her mind. The pink haired boy was far too absorbed with Lucy. The female mage was grateful that Natsu had confided in her about Lucy's worries, and at the right time too. He was in no state to speak to anyone and if he had not told her, then they would have had no possible lead as to who may have attacked the blonde. Until the Dragon Slayer came back round, that is. At least, this was the most solid lead they had.

Erza faced Makarov, who was still milling over his apparent incompetence while watching Wendy do her work.

"Master, I may know who done this to Lucy." Both Makarov and Gray whipped their heads to the mage after she spoke.

The two figures changed completely. Their features were no longer decorated with their guilt, or sorrow, but had become determined, hopeful. There was someone else to direct their anger to, rather than themselves. Before Erza opened her mouth to continue, a glint of realization seemed to pass over Makarov, while Gray was still blinded from the apparent truth by the stress of reliving his experience.

"The dark magic user we encountered during our last job, of whom I spoke to the Magic Council about, may have got away alive. Even after Natsu had dealt with him." She paused a moment, as Gray's eyes hardened when he had begun to follow his team mate's line of thinking. "Since we came back, Lucy had been afraid that hew would come after her again. In fact," she peered at their Master sadly. "Her and Natsu were going to talk to you about it today. But," Erza's voice lowered considerably, almost to a growl. "_He _must have got to her already."

Makarov moved away from the wooden edging of the bed, as he headed toward the direction of the infirmary entrance.

"I will tell Warren to inform the search party." The small man was stopped in his tracks by Erza's voice shortly after he had spoke.

"Do you remember his description, Master?" The girl did not sound worried, she just wanted to feel helpful instead of lost.

The mature mage wanted to aid Lucy by hunting down the culprit who cruelly dealt those injuries to her. Yet, Natsu, Happy, Gray and the others needed her with them. In a way, Erza thought to herself, she was helping Lucy by being there for their hurting friends. The blonde would hate seeing them wallow over her. She would want them to get on with their lives.

Their grey haired Master broke Erza out of her momentary side musings. "I never forget those who have hurt my children," Makarov's eyes were hardened, but were filled with love.

He was completely devoted to all of the members of his Guild. How could Erza have ever doubted him? The man had ordered an emergency summons for Erza to travel and meet with the Magic Council immediately upon hearing what had happened during their job. He did not accept any of their excuses. Makarov had not been prepared to back down until they accepted. The red head gave him an affirmative nod that she had heard his words loud and clear. She felt Gray do the same. Makarov resumed his walk to where Levy was standing just outside the entrance, Erza realized.

* * *

Natsu did not bother to contribute to the conversation between Gramps, Gray and Erza. The Equip Mage had been doing fine without him. Beside, he could not wrench his black eyes away from Lucy. She seemed so peaceful, with her calm facial expression and closed lids. But, her barely conceivable breathing and the incessant blue glow, of Wendy's healing, told a completely different story. At least those hideous wounds, that had sent a spark of panic through the boy each time he set his gaze on them, were slowly disappearing. Only the blood stained cloth underneath the blonde's body told any new witnesses what had occurred. Lucy was going to make it out of this, Wendy would discover where Lucy's magic was leaking to and put a cap on it. Luce was going to be okay.

The blue haired Exceed stirred from where he had tucked his small, feline body between the crook of Lucy's right arm and the side of her waist. It was damp from the rain, but Happy did not mind. He just wanted to be near the fragile girl. Wendy was busy concentrating on her Sky Magic above him. He propped himself up to his paws to see Makarov turn back round to speak to Erza again. During the job they were talking about, Happy had been out of it from exhausting his magic when the armoured man had finally caught up with them on Akuma Island. When he had come to, the cat had found himself flung far from Lucy. Though, he was able to see Natsu holding the Celestial Mage's shaking frame in his strong arms. Happy had only presumed the girl had been crying.

Something wet dropped on to the blue Exceed's head. In an automatic reaction, Happy lifted a small paw to the now moist fur. He did not expect what came away on his soft pad.

_What?_

The pink haired boy rested his head on Lucy's shoulder. Natsu willed her to feel his presence beside her, to come back to them all. The small movement of her shoulders from her so shallow, but rhythmic, breathing dramatically increased. At their sudden speed, the Dragon Slayer lifted his head, eyes widening.

_They... They are coming back._

His blackening gaze darted to Wendy. Natsu's chest constricted, as ice cold begun to unfurl from under his breast bone. The colour drained out of his face, as he laid his focus on the healer. Wendy's young eyes were as wide as saucers, dark shadows framing the lower half from the blue glow of her magic. The light only made her expression even more horrific.

"Wendy!" Natsu's strained voice grabbed everyone's attention, stopping Makarov just as he came close to where Levy and Juvia were.

Though, the two girls were talking outside the entrance, momentarily blissfully unaware of the changes inside the infirmary.

"T-There is fresh blood," Happy shook, staring from his paw to Lucy.

No-one had to look hard to see the gashes, that had been closing, had opened back up. It was like the spring action of the re-opening had ripped them wider than before, which caused Lucy's blood to run freshly over the crusted crimson of the liquid that had poured out not too long before.

_Oh no... _Erza's mouth dropped open, not able to make a sound.

Levy walked back into the sick room after her conversation with the Water Mage. Their Master was standing near the inside of the doorway, facing away from the Solid Script Mage. She traced her eyes in the direction he was facing to Lucy lying on the bed.

A hand flew to her mouth. _So much blood._

She ran forward. "What happened?" The girl shrieked.

At the outcry, Juvia abandoned her post at the door in favour of supporting her friends inside. Anxiety decorated her features at the sight that met her. Gray fell away from Erza's hand on his shoulder toward Wendy. His shadow hovered over Happy, as the boy grabbed the young Dragon Slayer's quivering shoulders with each hand. The girls' trembling lips were mouthing inconceivable words, while salty liquid raised a revolt in Wendy's innocent brown eyes. The poor mage still continued to hold her hands out over the quickly descending condition of Lucy's body. She tried in vain to carry on her healing, even as her small arms could barely support themselves any longer.

"-ry," a timid sound came out of Wendy.

"Wendy," Gray cooed, somehow keeping it together now that someone else was breaking down. "Tell us what is happening."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears falling silently down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Wendy," Erza piped up warmly, in an attempt to encourage the girl.

"Like hell it is okay!" Cana at last shouted. "Lucy is losing even more blood. She isn't getting any better!"

The girl, who usually carried a now absent keg of alcohol where ever she sat, snapped. She bolted to her feet in her anguish. Levy backed away from the mage, scared by her friend's outburst. Cana panted heavily, as Erza lashed her head in the Card Magic user's direction and fixed her with a menacing glare.

Before the two female mage's could start a verbal fight in an already awful situation, Makarov demanded, "that is enough, Cana." He moved back to the bed Lucy occupied. "This is not Wendy's fault." The man said factually. "This is a time where you need to support each other, not fight."

Cana knew that. She just could not cope with the pain anymore. One minute Lucy was brought in, looking dead in Gray's arms. Then, Wendy was healing her and the hideous wounds that had littered her body were closing. Yes, they all knew that Lucy's magic was drained, but someone would have known how to cut that off. And in the mean time, Wendy would have kept the Celestial Mage stable. The next minute, Lucy's condition was worse than before, with her breathing ridiculously harsh. The brunette's face flushed in embarrassment, lowered eye lashes casting long shadows over her cheeks. Cana did not mean to shout at Erza, nor seemingly blame Wendy for making the blonde worse. She dropped heavily back on the spare bed and put her head in her hands.

"I am so, so sorry," Wendy cried. "I can't heal Lucy anymore," the blue light that encircled her hands and wrists dissipated, just like the belief in herself that she could help Lucy shattered. "I don't know what happened. Lucy's body was absorbing my magic, like it should."

While Wendy was speaking, everyone was listening intently to her words. Even Natsu was watching her, pink brows furrowed deep. Gray placed one of his hands, from the girls' small shoulder, over the top of one of Wendy's own, which were still raised and gently coaxed them to her sides. Lucy's chest heaved up and down erratically, but was still unconscious. At least, as far as they knew. In any case, it was a good sign the blonde was still breathing. Meanwhile, Levy and Juvia teamed together to work around the group surrounding Lucy's bed, to halt the crimson liquid dripping from the girl's wounds before she bled to death. The rest of them where in too much shock and confusion to think absolutely clearly. Not that the Solid Script Mage blamed them, but keeping her hands busy was the only way to keep her over active imagination from running wild with all the worst case scenarios.

Wendy continued to sob. "Then... then it was like her body suddenly rejected it and the wounds all opened back up." The blue haired girl cupped her face with her hands. "I have made her worse, I'm sorry," she spoke with her voice muffled.

Gray gave Wendy's shoulder a tight squeeze. "It's like Gramps said, it is not your fault. The armoured bastard has done this to Lucy, but we will get through this."

The small Sky Dragon Slayer parted her fingers to peer through them at Gray, though her sight was hindered by tears. "Thanks, Gray," her tone filled with sorrow.

"Master," Erza turned to face Makarov, a determined look displayed in the grim set of her lips. "We have to contact _her_."_  
_

"I know," the man spoke gravely.

At that moment, Gajeel walked in with his hands filled with towels. No-one noticed his entrance, though it did not take him long as to discover why. Lucy was covered in more blood than ever. Wendy was crying with the Stripper holding her. Bookworm and Juvia were frantically attempting to attend to the blonde's wounds.

"What's happening to Bunny Girl?" He questioned.

Most of the heads turned to his direction.

"Ah, Gajeel!" Levy called, lifting her wrist to wipe sweat off of her forehead.

Her slender fingers and palm were stained red.

Juvia rushed toward the man and relieved him of the white towels, of which she passed to Levy.

_They won't stay white for long_, Gajeel thought grimly.

"Juvia will fill some bowls with water," the mage said to her partner, before disappearing to the wash basin on the other side of the room.

Gajeels' question still hung unanswered, though he could guess what had happened. Wendy's healing magic did not work.

_Now what?_

"Gajeel," Makarov addressed him. "Can you get Warren and Jet?"

"Sure." He turned and talked back to the door.

"Oi! Warren. Jet. Get your asses over her," he bellowed into the panicked Guild Hall.

The other Fairy Tail members had been restless since hearing the commotion inside the infirmary. The two demanded mage's hurried toward Gajeel, looking terrified.

"Gramps wants you in there," the Iron Dragon Slayer cocked his head to the sick room, with his arms crossed.

Before they could walk inside, Makarov emerged. The adoptive father did not want to witness any more of his children be crushed by the devastation of one of their nakama. Enough of them were hurting as it was. Their Master turned to Jet first.

"Jet, I need you to run faster than you ever have done before. She will try to chase you away, complaining about hating humans. But, do whatever you can to get her here. Go get Porlyusica right away," Makarov ordered.

The orange haired man nodded quickly and dashed.

* * *

**A/N**: As promised, I have delivered! I feel really evil now, muaha. Though, it seems in life things must get worse before they can get better~

I hope you enjoyed reading, and please leave a review after the beep.

*BEEP*


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I hope everyone has had a wonderful Christmas Day, whether you celebrate it or not. I'm here to treat you with a new chapter ("finally", I hear you all saying :P)

I'm really sorry with how ridiculously late this chapter is. University was so much busier than I expected it to be, and just when I get time to at last start writing this chapter, my laptop decides to completely die on me and I had to wipe the whole thing! Bad luck, huh? But, alas! The chapter is now done for you wonderful readers and I really hope it does not disappoint.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Lucy became aware of herself standing, as if she had been zoned out of reality, to just remember she was actually awake. Alive. Her small hands were holding two brightly coloured bricks, one of red and the other of green, yet to be placed on the growing tower she had been raising from the ground. Waking out of her daze, Lucy's innocent eyes roamed her surroundings. She raised her petite arm, still holding its respective brick, to shield her vision from the glaring sun in the clear, crystal sky. As her vision adjusted to the light, the girl blinked around to discover there was a vast expanse of luscious, green grass, boarded with sculpted bushes, that lead a carpeted way to the looming mansion that was the Heartfilia household. The blonde's childhood home was there before her in all the grandeur of the past.

"Anything the matter, Lucy?" A kind, calm voice asked.

The little girl peered up under her forearm, which was providing shade, to find Layla Heartfilia warmly smiling at her. Her Mama was there. Her lovely Mama was actually there sitting next to where the blonde was standing, with a pool of coloured bricks in the lap of her skirts. A slight breeze shuffled the fringe of her tied up golden hair, just a shade richer than Lucy's own. A certain warmth flooded the young girls' small chest, as if she was relieved after a period of longing.

But, of course, the little girl was confused by such an alien emotion. As the little five year old Heartfilia began to forget the grains of her dreaded future, she basked in the glory of the enjoyment of childhood yet to be touched by death.

"Is little Lu day dreaming again?" Came a deep chuckle from the other side of Lucy.

Layla's attention was drawn to the male opposite her after he spoke, breaking the eye contact the mother and daughter had been sharing. The small blonde turned her head toward the other person, only taking her brown eyes off her Mama at the last moment, when it was necessary. It was as if Lucy the moment relinquished her attention from her Mama, the women would disappear forever. Not that Lucy knew anymore why she had the in depth fear of such an occurrence.

To the girl's unknowingly pleasant surprise there he was, Jude Heartfilia, kneeling beside the picnic he had been laying out for his family. His thin, crinkled eyes and expression filled with love toward his precious little girl as she faced him. Lucy's jaw fell slightly while she drank in the radiating affection from the man. Her Papa chuckled again at the blonde's, what he supposed, playful silence, before commencing with taking out the contents of the wicker basket, to place them on the plush, checkered blanket they were gathered on.

"_Well, isn't this quaint_?," a voice spoke into Lucy's ear.

The blonde whirled round on the balls of her feet to meet the person who whispered so close, but one of her small clasped hands collided with the tower of coloured bricks as it swung round, causing them to clatter to the blanketed ground. The motion of her twisted feet bunched the material underneath, and the little girl toppled on to her fallen bricks when the blanket refused to move with her. Lucy's outstretched palms landed on the hardened wooden edges of her toys to brace her fall, as her bare knees swiftly followed suit.

Lucy winced at the edges that dug into her young skin; the grazes stung. No matter her age the little girl refused to cry. She did not want to worry her parents over a little incident, especially when their day was going so perfectly. A soft hand came in contact with her shoulder, making her flinch at the contact. That strange voice had put her on edge. Why was she so afraid of it? She looked at the slender hand at her shoulder and swept her gaze up the laced arm to find her Mama. A smile still graced the women's lips, though her brown eyes appeared to be worried over her daughter.

"Did you hurt yourself, sweetie?" Layla took her hands off Lucy's shoulder to soothingly stroke the girl's blonde locks, her fingers lingering at the end of the small pigtail. "You wait with Papa while I get some things to make you feel better," she finished her reassuring words by closing her eyes with a smile that once again reached them.

With that, Lucy's Mama took her hands away to get up and slowly walked away toward the Heartfilia mansion. The girl looked around for the person she thought had spoken to her before, but there was no-one else around apart from her family. Of course there was not, it really was her imagination. Her brown eyes, the same as her beloved Mama's, traced to the receding figure of her mother. Panic had begun to fluctuate in her stomach at the sight. What was this feeling of loss?

_No._

"No, Mama, please don't leave!" Lucy screamed after her, like she was compelled. "Don't go!" Tears welled up as fear gripped her.

She placed her weight onto her hands, still resting on the jagged bricks, as she hastily pulled herself to her feet; set to run after her Mama before she disappeared.

"_Look what you did, Miss Heartfilia_," the mocking voice came again in her ear, stopping her before she could pursue her Mama. Whose figure grew ever smaller in the distance.

"You forced your mother to leave." The spiteful utterance pulled Lucy's attention away from the house her Mama had just walked into, to the man standing behind her.

With her body half turned toward her home, Lucy stared incredulously at her Papa. He had since raised himself from his kneeling position, abandoning the picnic he had recently finished setting out, as he towered over her small frame, arms crossed over his chest. The mans' lips were set in a thin line while the rest of his expression was stern, hard. No longer was he looking at his little girl with eyes full of adoring love for his family.

Jude relaxed his arms to hang at his sides, with balled fists. He started to walk forward, barely missing Lucy as he walked past her. He stopped briefly beside his daughter, as he craned his neck to look down on the blonde.

"You stupid girl." He spat at the little child, before proceeding to walk away from her.

Lucy's eyes went wide, as her lip quaked at the sudden change in her Papa's persona, but it felt terribly familiar.

_Why?_

What had she done wrong? Everything was fine before that person whispered in her ear! Warm tingling had begun to spread over her skin, making Lucy rub at her flesh to placate the uncomfortable feeling.

"_It was your destiny, Miss Heartfilia_."

The blonde started at the words. Lucy wrapped her arms around herself as she backed away from the abandoned picnic and bricks. Her brown eyes darted around the scenery to find the man speaking to her.

"You can hear my thoughts?" She spoke quietly into the empty garden.

"_Naturally_," he replied. She could hear the smile in his tone.

A sparkling at the edges of the blonde's vision caught her attention. She turned her gaze to the Heartfilia mansion where there were golden orbs rising from it. The roof of Lucy's home was slowly dissipating into the orbs, as they dispersed in the blue sky giving it a golden hue. One of the bubbles of light floated up in front of her, wrenching her wide eyed gaze away from the house to the rest of her surroundings. Everything, the bushes, the trees, even down to each blade of grass was ceasing to exist, forming instead the glowing orbs.

Lucy fell hopelessly to her knees. "What's... what's happening?" The girl whispered to herself, she called into the peaceful scene."Mama! Papa!"

"_They aren't coming back, little Lu_," the voice spoke, sounding distinctly like her Papa. Lucy's hysteria created a revolt in her chest at the words.

The tingling on the blonde's skin intensified, causing her to cry out. She fell completely to a sitting position on the ground, as she wrapped her arms around her burning torso. Lucy bent her small body over, in a blind hope that making herself even smaller would make the pain go away. Dark chuckling reverberated in the atmosphere, causing the air to crack as if it were solid. The snapping din was like pieces of china scraping against each other. Deep, jagged lines formed a dome around Lucy, spreading under and around her, as her delicate, happy world broke apart. Fire pulsed through Lucy, not allowing her enough energy to scramble when the piece she was crouched on caved from under her.

Lucy tumbled downward into blackness, screaming, as she quickly descended away from the remaining fragments of the sunlight. There was no sound, save the rushing of air past the girls' ears, as she hurtled toward nothingness. Shards of the garden scene followed her, before they too dissipated into the golden orbs. However, these particular bubbles of light absorbed into her burning skin. Each one returned a memory of the five year old Lucy Heartfilia's future. Tears and laughter mingled with the burn, as she gained back each grain of memory. Long blonde hair lashed at her face, as Lucy's limbs and torso elongated and filled out. Gold painfully oozed out of her pours to transform her pink dress into the blonde's signature white and blue shirt, blue skirt combination. When the process was complete, Lucy finally reached the end of her fall. Her body hit the ground, forcing the crown of her head to snap onto the floor.

"_You will very soon be mine_." The voice sounded distant, yet close, as it echoed around the emptiness.

The Celestial Mage peeked through her crumpled eyes though, as she had suspected, Lucy could not see the man. She, however, felt his presence looming over her. Glowing, gold dust lazily drifted in the air, providing the only light in the vast darkness. Lucy gritted her teeth against each wave of fiery pain, as the particles continued to diffuse in and out of her pores. Fire engulfed her insides.

"Make it stop," she rasped.

"_That would not be a good idea, I'm afraid_." The ethereal being spoke as if he was smiling.

The pain suddenly flared. Its intensity caused Lucy's body to buck, ripping a scream from the mage's already swollen throat.

"_Stay here like a good girl_," he tried to coo, but a tinge of anxiety was evident in his choice of words.

"Argh!" Lucy groaned, as the gold particles closed around her frame causing her body to flicker.

"_No!_"

"Make it st-," the blonde pleaded.

* * *

"-top..."

"Lucy?" Hope practically dripped from Natsu's voice, warmth coursed through him ignited from the adrenaline sparked by her words.

The Celestial Mage's chest heaved with her panting, as her slim fingers twitched under Natsu's single handed grasp. His black eyes trained on the movement, the Dragon Slayer had desperately wanted to hold on to part of his best friend when her wounds re-opened. If he kept his grip on her, then surely the blonde would not be able to slip away, she would not be able to leave them because she would know that they all needed her. Hell, Natsu needed her more than anything else! Fairy Tail was his home, and he loved everyone within it, but there had always been a hollowness that echoed with his every action since Igneel had disappeared, followed by the pseudo death of Lisanna during his childhood. He had carried on regardless, accustomed to the feeling. Then, on that random day that Natsu thought he might find Igneel, he found Lucy instead. The girl who exuded love and compassion to any friend or foe, whose face was always graced with a smile despite her internal strife. The pull she had on Natsu, like a person drawn to a blazing camp fire on a freezing night, since their first encounter grew to a point where the pink haired boy could no longer live without that incitant heat.

_Luce would not just leave like that_, the pink haired mage told himself firmly.

Where had all of his natural optimism gone? Where was the boy's missing bizarre ability to find the positives in everything nasty thrown him, no matter what? It disappeared at the sight and stench of all the blood that seemingly seeped from every sliver of Lucy's soft skin, that is where. His Luce was waking up out of her unconsciousness, yet all he could draw on was a hope that could be easily shattered. Not faith or certainty, just dainty hope and no-one has _ever _called Natsu dainty.

Lucy's face animated, merging from an expression of peace to one of affliction, as the pain she had felt in her mind became reality. Her eye lids bunched together, while her lips parted to show her teeth clenched beneath them, in a grimace against the throbbing fire in her body. The blonde's hands reflexively grappled with the crimson stained sheets she laid on, in an attempt to bear with the stabbing across her skin.

Happy was dislodged from the Celestial Mage's right side, between her arms and waist, as the cotton fabric became taut. His large, glassy eyes gazed at her contorting demeanor, willing the sudden development in the girl's condition to be good news for them all. Sure, the multiple lacerations that decorated Lucy's body were still bleeding, which Levy and Juvia were doing their best to hinder and help the ruby droplets to congeal, but maybe their nakama waking up was a sign she was getting better. He compelled it to be true. The blue feline scanned the room, going from face to face of his friends present, all he was able to witness were expressions filled with concern, while hope had began to infiltrate the edges.

Audible gasps from Lucy filled the pregnant silence, while she tried to fill her restricted lungs with air. Natsu lightly rubbed soothing circles with his thumb around the blonde's whitened knuckles that were covered with a sheen of sweat, mingled with crimson. Levy and Juvia had not cleaned up that hand, wanting to avoid invading the boys delicate equilibrium. The pink haired boy watched Lucy tentatively, as her eye lids slid slowly upwards to reveal her eyes. The girl sluggishly moved her head to tilt toward the Dragon Slayer, his black eyes gladly meeting her brown. Her face looked haggard and creased with pain, dark shadows beneath her beautiful orbs that usually held so much light within their depths.

"Natsu..." Lucy rasped before being racked with harsh coughing.

The boy stood up with vigour, never letting go of the blonde's hand, and placed his other hand on top of her head. "It's going to be okay, Lucy," he soothed.

Natsu could not withhold the bubble of relief that doused him, he could truly place faith in his best friend's recovery. Lucy gave him a weak smile in return, a small line of blood trailing from her mouth.

* * *

**A/N: **Is Lucy finally on her way to recovery?

Once again, I'm really sorry to all of you for having to wait so long for this update . I will do my absolute best to keep to regular updates for you all!

I'd love to hear from ya, please leave a review on your way out!  
SakuraWindChime~


End file.
